Adelaide Sky
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Dia duduk, meminum kopinya, memandang keluar jendela, melihat langit biru Adelaide, dan memikirkan apakah dia akan diingat oleh laki-laki itu. :: Naruto ჯ Hinata. Songfic Adelaide Sky by Adhitia Sofyan


**Disclaimer:**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Dan lagu **Adelaide Sky** milik **Adhitia Sofyan.**

**Words Notes:**

_[Italic] _buat lirik lagu

_Italic _buat pikiran seseorang

"_Italic_" buat telepon seberang (?)

'_Italic_' buat... errr, cari aja sendiri

**A/N:**

Halo! dheeSafa sudah sering datang kesini membawa NaruHina xDDD well, sekarang ini songfic :) lagu dari **Adhitia Sofyan**, seorang penyanyi dan penulis lagu indie yang menjadi idola saya selain **EndahNRhesa **setelah nonton konser mereka di kota saya :DD sayang dia sudah punya istri... #loh? Maaf... habisnya dia cakep banget sih .

_Well, enjoy the fic and the lyric, guys! _Oh, habis baca ini... download dia ya! xDDD - malah promosi idola

* * *

_dheeSafa presents:_

**Adelaide Sky

* * *

**

"Hinata..."

Seseorang memanggil gadis berambut ungu violet itu. Sang gadis terlonjak kaget, tahu persis siapa yang memiliki suara itu. Neji...

Hinata berbalik dan menatap warna iris mata yang tak berbeda jauh dengan warna iris matanya sendiri. Dan mengeluarkan suara desahan. "Kau ini benar-benar mau pergi ke Australia, ya?" tanya Neji datar.

Dia hanya dapat mengeluarkan suara tawa yang dipaksakan. "Yep. Aku akan perg ke Adelaide. Mau kuliah disana."

"Baiklah. Bawakan aku oleh-oleh selepas kau pulang ke Konoha dari Adelaide, nanti," kata Neji sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Gadis berumur 18 tahun itu memiringkan kepala dan mengangkat alis. "Hn. Apa itu?"

Sang kakak terdiam sesaat, sebelum bilang "Cih," berbalik dan bergumam, "Suami bule yang baik."

* * *

_[I need to know what's on your mind_

_These coffee cups are getting cold_

_Mind the people passing by_

_They don't know I'll be leaving soon]

* * *

_

Kopi yang diminum Hinata langsung menyembur keluar dari antara giginya. Terdengar suara cekikikan setelah semburan itu sukses membasahi kursi kosong yang berada di seberang Hinata. Kalau boleh jujur, gumaman Sang kakak yang baru saja diarahkan padanya dua jam yang lalu, selalu saja membuatnya terkekeh. Masalahnya, jarang sekali Neji menunjukkan perhatian padanya dan kata-kata 'Suami bule yang baik,' seperti sebuah inti mengapa Neji jarang baik padanya.

Sungguh aneh memang, tapi, namanya juga pikiran orang beda-beda. Benar bukan?

Dia kembali menyesap kopinya yang hangat sambil bersandar terhadap jendela. Matanya bergeliatan, melihat keluar jendela, dan mengamati dengan baik setiap pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang dihadapannya. Ada anak kecil yang merengek meminta hadiah natal pada orang tuanya. Ada yang sibuk berbelanja. Ada yang sibuk memadu kasih di depan umum. Dan ada yang hanya duduk bengong di saat salju turun dengan indah.

Hinata cekikikan saat ada orang yang terpeleset di pinggir jalan. Dia tahu kalau dia tak seharusnya menertawakan orang yang sedang tertimpa kesialan, tapi, dia tak dapat menolong jika suara tawa pelan keluar dari bibirnya. Kejadian itu begitu lucu, kau tahu?

Setelah cekikikan beberapa saat, perempuan bermata kelabu itu menghentikan tawa kecilnya, tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian di dalam kafe sepi itu. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghirup aroma kopi yang menggoda itu guna menenangkannya pada perjalanan panjang yang akan ditempuhnya besok.

Dia mengangkat alis. Sambil menatap cangkir kopi susu itu, dia mengkerutkan dahinya. Kopinya sudah dingin. Dan kopi dingin tidak akan enak untuk diminum saat musim dingin tiba.

Hinata meletakkan cangkir kopi yang bermotif tumbuh-tumbuhan merambat berbeda warna itu di atas meja kopi dan kembali mengamati orang-orang.

_Ah..._ _Apakah ada orang di antara mereka yang mengetahui kepergianku nanti?_

Langsung terlintas sebuah nama di otaknya.

Naruto.

* * *

_[__I'll fly away tomorrow_

_To far away_

_I'll admit a cliché_

_Things won't be the same without you__]

* * *

_

"_Apa? Kau bakal pergi sejam ke Adelaide sejam lagi? !_" teriak laki-laki diseberang telepon Hinata. Saking kerasnya teriakan tersebut, Hinata langsung menjauhkan _handphone_nya dari daun telinganya.

Hinata menarik nafas sebelum menjawab teriakan laki-laki yang ternyata Naruto itu. "Iya, aku akan pergi ke Adelaide. Aku sudah di dalam ruang tunggu, nih."

"_..._" Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

"Err... Naruto?" panggil Hinata pelan.

"_HINATAAAAAAAAAAAA!_" jerit Naruto, yang sekali lagi membuat Hinata menjauhkan _handphone_nya dari telinganya. Dia tak mau tuli... "_Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang, hah? Aku ini 'kan temanmu!"_

"Err... Ayah bilang aku harus melakukan perjalanan ini diam-diam..." gumam Hinata lirih.

"_!"_

Dan, teriakan 'HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' dari Naruto pun kembali berlanjut sampai pemberitahuan bahwa Hinata sudah harus memasuki pesawat.

Tapi, sebelum ia menutup teleponnya pada Naruto, ia mengucapkan satu hal klise dengan lirih.

"Keadaan tidak akan sama tanpamu."

* * *

_[__I'll be looking at my window seeing Adelaide sky_

_Would you be kind enough to remember?_

_I'll be hearing my own foot steps under Adelaide sky_

_Would you be kind enough to remember?]

* * *

_

Hinata terbangun saat suara bising mesin pesawat mengganggu gendang telinganya. Ia membuka matanya dengan berat dan mengucek-ucek pelan matanya tersebut. Dan, dia pun memandang bosan langit biru kelam yang telah menunjukkan sudah malam karena telah menghadirkan bintang-bintang dan bulan sabit sebagai tamu Sang Langit.

Dia pun berpikir kalau dia akan melalui langit Adelaide menggunakan pesawat terbang ini, akan menatap jendela, memandang langit Adelaide, akan mendengar suara langkah kaki di bawah langit Adelaide, dan akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan disaksikan langit Adelaide.

_Well, _dia memang akan melakukan segalanya dibawah langit Adelaide.

* * *

_[I'll let you know what's on my mind_

_I wish they've made you portable_

_Then I'll carry you around and round_

_I bet you'll look good on me]

* * *

_

**Subject : **Gak jelas

**To : **Hinata

**From : **Naruto

**Date : **Tuesday, 12 October 2010 14:59

Yo, Hinata! Bagaimana kabarmu di Adelaide? Baik-baik saja bukan?

Haha, kami disini keadaannya baik. Kecuali Sasuke kayaknya... Dia pindah ke kota lain. Gak jelas dia pindah ke mana...

Ah, aku berharap kau ada disini juga.

Tenten sibuk sekali menenangkan kakakmu yang depresi itu.

...

Errr, katakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini, ya!

Salam,

Naruto

Hinata tersenyum sesaat dan membalas _e-mail _Naruto.

**Subject: **re: Gak jelas

**To : **Naruto

**From : **Hinata

**Date: **Monday, 12 October 201015:05

Ahaha. Aku baik-baik saja disini.

Kecuali bagian tugas yang menumpuk aku rasa...

Dan, kakak depresi? Sungguh? Oh, aku langsung merasa bersalah pada Tenten. Tolong, sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya.

.

Hn? Pikiranku?

Apa ya?

Ah, mungkin aku berharap kau menjadi benda yang dapat dibawa dengan mudah. Kalau itu terjadi, pasti aku akan selalu membawanya! Mungkin kau barusan jadi ganteng kalau kau bersamaku...

Alah, pikiran macam apa ini? Gak jelas banget! Tapi, aku berharap kau bakal terhibur.

Salam,

Hinata

* * *

_[I'll fly away tomorrow_

_It's been fun_

_I'll repeat the cliché_

_Things won't be the same without you]

* * *

_

P.S:

Keadaan tidak akan sama tanpamu. Itu pikiranku yang sebenarnya...

* * *

_[I've been meaning to call you soon_

_But we're in different times_

_You might not be home now_

_Would you take a message?_

_I'll try to stay awake_

_And fight your presence in my head]

* * *

_

Selama setahun kuliah di Adelaide, Hinata lebih sering berkontak dengan Naruto menggunakan _e-mail_, dan jejaring sosial. Entah kenapa, Hinata lebih dapat mengetahui sisi lain dari Naruto semenjak ia berada di salah satu kota Australia bagian selatan ini. Seperti, _secret admirer _saja...

Ah, dia memang sudah menjadi _secret admirer _Naruto semenjak dia mengenal Naruto untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan, dia jarang sekali menelepon Naruto. Alasannya? Tugas yang menumpuk dan kegiatan bejibun yang akan dilakukannya benar-benar menyita perhatiannya dari teman-temannya di Konoha. Alhasil, respon dari Naruto juga sama dengan Hinata. Sama-sama jarang kontak-kontakan lagi.

Tapi, Hinata masih bermaksud menelepon laki-laki rambut duren itu setelah sadar kalau hubungan _persahabatan _mereka merenggang. Tapi, setiap ia meneleponnya, pasti masuk ke _mailbox_.

Tampaknya, Naruto itu sedang sibuk. Mungkin bekerja atau belajar. Hinata pernah ingat kalau Naruto pernah mengumbar-umbar soal satpam dengan belajar dibawah Pertapa Genit.

Sehari, seminggu, sebulan sudah Hinata memberi _mailbox _pada Naruto dan tak ada respon darinya. Yah, Hinata juga terkadang memikirkan hal itu, tapi, dia terlihat tak mempedulikannya. Berterima kasihlah pada dosen gila yang terlalu sibuk memarahi muridnya.

* * *

Malam minggu. Biasanya orang-orang menunjukkan perasaan cinta mereka melalui kencan pada malam akhir pekan itu. Tapi, Hinata beda. Dia sendirian di tengah kamar, bersandar, dan menatap langit biru kelam Adelaide dalam keadaan melamun. Tatapannya hampa.

Ah... Kenapa ia bisa merasa hampa seperti ini?

'_PIP! Satu mailbox telah masuk.'_

Telepon hitam itu langsung berbunyi secara otomatis.

"_Errr... Hinata? Aku merasa kau sibuk dengan kuliahmu itu makanya aku mailbox saja."_

Hinata langsung melompat kaget mendengar suara Naruto. Ia langsung bergegas turun dari sofa birunya dan berlari ke samping meja tempat dimana teleponnya tergeletak.

"_Maaf ya balasan atas mailboxmu yang aku tinggalkan selama err... dua bulan ya? Ah, aku benar-benar minta maaf! Kau tahu Pertapa Genit itu membawaku pergi untuk berlatih menjadi..., bodyguardnya. Sungguh pekerjaan yang aneh."_

Hinata tersenyum lemah.

"_Ah, bagaimana dengan langit disana? Birunya sama dengan Konoha? Kalau iya, tolong foto, ya! Aku ingin membandingkan yang mana lebih bagus! Oh, dan kirim lewat e-mail saja!"_

Hinata langsung mengambil _handphone_nya.

"_Ah, sial. Pertapa Genit itu memanggilku! Grrr... baiklah aku sudahi dulu. Dah, Hinata!"_

Hinata mengerucutkan mulut dan mengkerutkan dahinya.

"_Oh, dan satu lagi..."_

Hinata mengangkat alis.

"_A-A-Aku... Aku mencintaimu..._"

'_PIP'_

Dan, wajah Hinata pun berubah warna seperti kepiting rebus.

* * *

_[__I'll be looking at my window seeing Adelaide sky_

_Would you be kind enough to remember?_

_I'll be hearing my own foot steps under Adelaide sky_

_Would you be kind enough to remember?]

* * *

_

Ah, kejadian yang lucu dan manis terjadi di bawah langit Adelaide.


End file.
